


Slut; There is No Room for Bigotry on this Ship

by Trekkele



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, just go to the principals office you idiot, men being rude because, women just trying to do their goddamn jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekkele/pseuds/Trekkele
Summary: Working on a Starship can lead to some awkward work situations. Some people react better then most. Some people get themselves court marshalled.





	Slut; There is No Room for Bigotry on this Ship

**Author's Note:**

> warning: this fic contains fuckboys on starships.  
> Yeah, Captain Kirk likes them about as much as you do.

The incident, as Nyota later referred to it, started innocently enough. 

Two Ensigns where clearly arguing at their work stations, a man and a woman. Well the man was arguing. The woman was working, occasionally answering him in an increasingly irritated tone of voice. A starship floating through space had only so may options for socializing, and the occasional falling out was expected. However, most StarFleet officers knew the time and place to have those arguments. 

The male Ensign, in this case, seemed intent on getting a reaction from his female counterpart, to the point where the crew members at the next station were looking uncomfortable. Knowing that the Captain was due on the bridge soon, Spock started moving in their direction, but was beaten to it when the turbo-lift opened and the Captain walked out. Unfortunately, this was the precise moment the Ensign lost his temper. 

He leaned in, clearly trying (and succeeding) to make her uncomfortable, “Listen to me you slut, “ and still not getting the reaction he wanted out of his fellow ensign, he grabbed her lower arm, spinning her around to face him.

“Ensign!” 

The bridge froze, not entirely sure of how the young and relatively new Captain would handle the situation. Most likely he would reprimand them for misconduct and remind them to keep personal business off the bridge. The male Ensign let go of her, looking more annoyed than worried as she rubbed her arm and stood to attention. 

“Ensign Smith my ready room, now. “

Somehow, it didn’t surprise Spock that the Captain knew the Ensigns name. It would have, a few weeks ago. But Captain Kirk had smuggled his way past the assumptions. Nyota found it amusing. He would find it irritating, if he found anything irritating. (If you would admit to finding it irritating, the Lieutenant whispered at the back of his mind)

The Ensign in question however, seemed to lack a very basic self preservation instinct and apparently hadn’t noticed the Captains barely concealed anger.

“Sir I don’t see why- “

“Ensign, we can continue this conversation in my ready room”

“But sir she was the one-”

The Captain closed his eyes in irritation and took a deep breath before interrupting. Drawing himself up to his full height, which was normally a rather unimpressive 5'10, he seemed to tower over the unfortunate Ensign. 

“You can explain why you found it necessary to assault a fellow crew member in my office”

“But sir!-“

“Do you really want to do this here? Now, on the bridge?” 

“Captain, it wasn’t my fault, she was leading me -“

Captain Kirk’s voice was clipped, sharp at the edges and unforgiving as he outlined the Ensigns deplorable behavior

“You just used an incredibly derogatory term to refer to a fellow Ensign, most likely trying to shame her into responding in kind. When that failed to get the response you wanted, you physically assaulted her, forced her away from her station, and her assignment, all within view of her coworkers. Tell me have I missed something?”

Ensign Smith swallowed, opened his mouth, closed with a barely audible click, and shook his head. 

Captain Kirk took a step closer and looked down at the Ensign. “You’re lucky. The last person who tried that with me ended up with a broken jaw and a bloody nose. Thankfully, Ensign Rawlan has more self control than I do.”

The captain made an about face, striding over to his chair as he threw a final order over his shoulder. “Dismissed Ensign. Call your second and get back to your quarters.“

The Ensign, clearly confused and more than a little terrified, asked, or tried asking, unfortunately not getting passed the “Sir!-”

“Get off my bridge Ensign. You’re suspended, pending review of your performance. Dismissed. Now. “

If the temperature had dropped earlier, by now there should have been icicles growing from the ceiling. No one on board had been aware that the Captain could actually look that terrifying, that completely dismissive. As though nothing about you mattered, or was in away important, only that you were there, and he didn’t want you to be. And the overwhelming feeling was to find a way to simply stop existing because of it. 

The Ensign hurried off the bridge, face red and eyes downcast. The Captains eyes flicked towards Ensign Rawlan, one eyebrow ticking up.

“I assume you can complete your shift?” He drawled, almost irreverent, as if the whole affair was mildly ridiculous and not worth either of their time. It surprised him, how well the Captain read his crew, how he seemed to know that pity, or sympathy, would simply irritate this particular Ensign more. 

“Of course sir. Thank you sir. “ Ensign Rawlan nodded and hastily resumed her station, quickly getting drawn back into whatever task she had been completing before. 

“Mr. Spock, who is Ensign Smiths direct supervisor?” Captain Kirk had turned to speak to him while he had been distracted by the Ensign. Facing him, he searched the database only to confirm what he already knew. 

“That would be Lieutenant Commander Rahim, Captain. He began his shift a half hour ago. “

“Good. Lieutenant Uhuru, page him to my ready room immediately. Anything less than red alert, don’t call me. “ the Captain was halfway across the bridge when he was finished speaking, clearly meaning to resolve this … issue he’d walked into as quickly and as cleanly as possible. 

Spock watched him make his way across the bridge, pausing at various stations to greet crewmembers and to make inquiries regarding their work. The Captain, he found, was far more complex than he had initially thought.  
Or perhaps he had simply misjudged him entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on my tumblr, blah blah blah, comments kudos and cookies, as ever.


End file.
